


Broken Wings

by Skeleton_Keyes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, At least for a bit, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Hylian Prince Sidon, Injury Recovery, Link doesn't talk much, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, injured, link is baby, mlm, this is subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Keyes/pseuds/Skeleton_Keyes
Summary: Sidon has been exiled deep in Hyrule forest. He lives in a cabin, all on his own except for his horse Ruta. He spends his time peacefully gardening and helping the forest creatures.But wait a second, is that smoke? What the hell is going on?? What is all the noise??
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Broken Wings

Birds screeched as they hastily fled to the skies above the forest. Sidon looked up at the commotion, squinting in the sunlight as he watched them fly away. He wondered to himself what might be the cause of the birds being frightened that way. It was then that he noticed smoke lazily rising above the exact spot that they flew from. He paused, glancing at his peaceful cabin nestled in a cozy clearing, vines growing up the walls. He stood up from his garden and wiped his dirt covered hands on his pants, he needed to act. He swung open the door and eyed the dusty armor and weapons that laid on the ground. He shook his head and opted for his bag of healing supplies with a symbol embroidered on the front. 

He stepped outside and raised his fingers to his lips, letting out a shrill whistle. “Ruta!” he called out. He heard the galloping of his horse nearby and started down the path. The galloping got closer and closer, he picked up his speed and started to run. He heard the whinny of his horse behind him and he made a graceful flip behind him and mounted his horse. He grasped the reins in his hands and gripped them tightly. “Someone needs our help Ruta..” he said in her ear. She neighed proudly in response, picking up her speed.

Wind whipped around him, leaves and branches being crushed under Rutas hooves. Sidon spotted a clearing up ahead, his nose and eyes began to burn with the stench of smoke. “Woah.” he pulled back on her reins and Ruta slowed to a trot. Making their way to the clearing, all he saw was destruction.

Bushes with their leaves singed off, black spots littered the ground where he assumed grass had once lived. Various weapons laid on the ground, blood splattered on trees and rocks. He hopped off his horse and began sorting through the wreckage and debris. 

He heard Ruta let out an exasperated huff and he turned to face her. “What is it, girl?” She lowered her head to what appeared to be a foot. “Oh my goddess..” he muttered and scrambled over to the body. It was pinned under some sort of concrete slab and chunks of dirt. He made easy work of getting the concrete off of the body and he was greeted with a small, blonde, terribly injured, Hylian. “Oh no..no no no.” he crouched down next to him and pressed his fingers to his neck. He felt a faint, but steady pulse and let out a sigh of relief. He shouldered off his bag and took out some of his supplies, doing the best he could to clean him up and bandage what he could see, just till they got back home.

He scooped him into his arms and draped him over Ruta. “Be gentle with him girl, he looks pretty bad.” He hopped on her back, picking him back up and holding him close, not wanting to get hurt any further. Ruta made her way back, slowly, trying not to make the ride too bumpy.

When they eventually got home, Sidon carried the Hylian inside and gently laid him on his bed. He got a basin of warm water and did his best to wash him off. He debated whether or not he should change his clothes, but decided it was best that he did. He compromised and chose to just change his shirt and pants and leave everything else the way it was. 

Upon removing his shirt he noticed what looked almost like a map made of scars decorating his skin. He had some new cuts too that he quickly cleaned, but he knew his more serious injuries were probably in his head. He needed rest, and medicine. He still remembered some techniques his sister taught him, hopefully he remembered them well enough. He had never needed to use them before, since Mipha was always around to help. But now.. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. Now wasn’t the time for a pity party, there was someone in need of his help, and he was going to do his absolute best to give it to them!

He tucked in the stranger he rescued and told Ruta to holler if she noticed anything. He went back to work in the garden. Making sure to check on various healing herbs he had planted and harvesting the ones he would need the most. 

After quite some time, Sidon looked up and noticed the sun slowly making its way down towards the horizon. He wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead and stood up, stretching his back out and wiping his hands off on his pants once more. 

He shuffled inside and sat down in front of the fireplace. He fished some flint out of a satchel nearby and placed it on the pile of wood. He was pretty quickly able to light it, which was quite the relief. He had been having trouble with it lately, and he didn’t want his guest to get sick. He used a small wood stick to light some lanterns and candles that lit up the inside of the cabin, shadows dancing on the walls.

He made his way to his desk and plopped down, pulling out a piece of parchment paper that had already been scrawled on before. He picked up a quill and placed it to the paper when he heard something stir behind him.

“Who...? Where....?” 

He froze, he wasn’t prepared for him to wake up so quickly. He spun around on his stool and the Hylian sat upright in his bed, rubbing his bright blue eyes, framed by dark bags underneath them. He had to admit, even if he wasn’t the biggest fan of most Hylians, Zelda being one of the few he liked, he had a good feeling about this one. “I’m um..P-” he stopped himself. “My name is Sidon, but lots of my friends call me Sid.” he stood up and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “I found you not too far from here, you were, and are, pretty badly hurt. I have experience healing so I thought I’d take you back here so you could rest for awhile. My apologies if you were afraid upon waking up in a stranger's bed. I guess that part didn’t really occur to me.” he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Link.” the Hylian muttered, pointing to himself with a nod. “Not scared.” he shook his head, with a slight smile. “Thank you.”

“Oh! It’s not a problem, honestly you should be thanking Ruta more than me, she got me there fast and carried us both home.”

“Good horse.” Link smiled glancing towards the window where moonlight spilled through the window panes. “Sleep?” he asked, turning back to look at him. 

“Oh, yeah. You can have the bed, I’m fine on the floor, you need the rest.”

Link shook his head aggressively. “No. Big enough, you sleep here.” he moved himself over with a slight wince and patted the bed next to him.

“If you’re sure.” Sidon slipped into bed next to him, their legs brushing up against each other.

“Good night.” Link turned over falling silent.

Sidon sighed and stared at the ceiling, he couldn’t help but think about Mipha. Link reminded him a lot of Zelda. And of course, Zelda made him think of Mipha. He frowned, turning his head to look over at his sleeping guest. Who was he?

Eventually he fell into a light sleep, tossing and turning for the rest of the night.

  
  
  


He awoke to the sound of birds chirping happily, and warm sunlight pouring out into the cabin and onto his face. He blinked away the sleepiness in his eyes and sat up. The space next to him, empty. He wondered if what happened the previous day had been some sort of weird dream. 

He heard happy whinny from his horse outside. He got up to investigate, he stepped outside and saw Link, his new Hylian friend, petting Ruta and feeding her something.

“Um..Good morning.” He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his arms, the slightly chilly morning air stinging his skin.

“Good morning.” Link smiled at him, the paleness in his face faded. He now sported a warm, peachy pink skin tone, his eyes even brighter than they were before. “I like your horse.” he said, pressing his face to Ruta’s muzzle. 

“I’m glad, she seems to like you too.” he walked over to them, placing his hand on Ruta’s side. “Well I’m going to go inside and get some stuff for breakfast. But you're welcome to keep playing with her, or even ride her around for a bit.” 

Link perked up at this, his eyes lighting up. “Thank you!” he quickly hopped on her sadle and pet her head. “I’ll return soon.” he nodded. “Yah!” they sped off into the woods.

Sidon watched out of the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of them, to no avail. A pang of worry hit him, he was stupid enough to just let someone ride off with his horse? What if they never came back? 

He rushed out of the door, various ingredients falling to the ground. He desperately looked around, but he heard the faint sound of galloping hooves getting closer and closer. He relaxed, sighing. Maybe he really could trust this guy. 

He set the ingredients in the pot outside and went back in the cabin to retrieve some flint and the ingredients that he had dropped in his haphazard retreat outside. He placed the remaining foods and spices into the pot and lit the fire underneath. 

Before long, Sidon looked up and saw a small cloud of dust approaching. It slowed down and the dust cleared, revealing Link and Ruta trotting towards him. “Just in time! I just got started on breakfast. Do you think you could put her up? You don’t have to tie her or anything.” he called.

Link hopped down, his hand still on her reins. “Mhm.” he nodded and walked her back to where she was grazing when he woke up. He removed her reins from her bridle. He pressed his hand to her muzzle before walking back and sitting down beside Sidon. 

“Smells good.” 

Sidon noticed how monotone his voice was, and quite frankly, how little he spoke. “You don’t really talk much, do you?” he asked.

“No need.” Link shrugged at him, looking up to the sky, watching the clouds roll by. 

“I guess that’s fair, I mean you get what you want across.” he stirred the pot once more.

They fell into a lull of silence, the only sound coming from the food cooking in front of them.

Sidon picked up a few bowls and ladled portions for the both of them. “Here, it’s nothing special, but it should make you feel a little better.” he held it out to him, a nervous smile on his lips.

Link took it and looked down at it, he took in a deep breath. He nodded with an approving grin before he put the bowl to his lips and began to drink. “Good.” he licked his lips happily.

They ate until they were both full, Sidon attempting to keep conversation, and finding that even though he didn’t speak much, he was one of the best people he’d ever talked to. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I know the comments about hylians might be confusing but I promise that I will get to it!
> 
> Also the title is a reference to when you like find a bird that has fallen from its nest and it has a broken wing so you take it in and nurse it back to health!


End file.
